


you've got the whole room glowing

by daggerlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Daddy Kink, Lectures, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerlarry/pseuds/daggerlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really likes his professor's arse. Louis noticed his student staring. So they fuck after class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got the whole room glowing

When Harry wakes up, he realizes there was no boy lying next to him, the previous night's events leaving him with a massive headache instead. His weekends are just like that; ninety-five percent alcohol, sex, and five percent homework. He's trying to sort his life out, really, but then he sees a cute boy with a nice arse and all his worries flies out the window. He really has a thing for arses. 

So when he's got a pleasurable fuck and alcohol in his system, Harry's satisfied, but not with the excruciating headache he would have the next morning. Especially not when it's a Monday. 

Deciding to just deal with his hangover, Harry gets up painfully to get ready for classes. He couldn't afford to miss another. Besides, the first class he had was literature, his favourite. Not the subject- no, never, but the person conducting the class seem to always make Harry grin giddily like a pre-teen schoolgirl. 

An hour later, Harry finds himself in the lecture theatre with a pencil between his lips, dozing off slightly while waiting for class to start. Curse his alarm clock for waking him up much too early. He hates being late to classes anyway, yet he skips most of them- he really needs to change that. Harry's too deep in his own thoughts that he doesn't even hear the door opening. He closes his eyes and rubs his hands over his face. 

"Is this a bad time to start class?" A voice asks. Harry peeks his eyes open to glance at the door, and, shit. The man walking in is really, really beautiful, Harry thinks. His face is all sharp angles and tan skin and stubble and blue eyes the colour of the ocean. That's what he does to Harry for almost a year- opening a cage of a gazillion butterflies in his stomach and squeezing his heart until it explodes into fireworks. Lots of metaphorical things and stuff. Harry doesn't know what it is about his professor, Louis, that makes him all giddy and light headed. Sometimes Harry even pictures Louis is above him during sex, buried inside him, tugging at his hair as Harry sucks him off as best as he could, his hands cupping Louis' arse as he does so. Maybe it's Louis' perfect arse. 

"It really seems like I would be talking to myself for the next hour, seeing as all of you look half dead. It's Monday and I hate Mondays as much as you do. So why don't we skip class and I take us all out for ice cream?" There is a loud cheer and everyone was suddenly awake. Maybe it's Louis' charm. 

"Too bad I can't or I'll get fired. So let's start with Julius Caesar, shall we?" Maybe it's Louis' cheekiness. 

For the next hour, Harry could barely keep his mind focused, squirming uncomfortably in his chair only half listening to his professor's rant towards Julius caesar, the rest of his attention was either focused on Louis' round arse that was cupped in tight jeans or the movement of his thin pink lips. Every time he turns around, Harry would feel his dick twitch in his jeans, his legs squeeze together to prevent him from coming right there. He contemplates whether to just touch himself in the smallest hand motion possible, just to relief himself a little bit. So he does, placing his bag over his lap and glancing around to make sure no ones watching and slips his hand underneath it to palm himself. 

Louis on the other hand can't help but get slightly distracted with his favourite student sitting right in the front row, shifting uncomfortably in his seat with his bag over his lap. He gulps when his gaze lands on Harry licking his lips and he looks away quickly before he gets too distracted and ends the class early to have his way with the student. He mentally slaps himself for even thinking such inappropriate thoughts about Harry, reminding himself he could go to jail. 

"It is believed tha- shit" Louis drops his pen on the floor. Harry bites his tongue to prevent a moan as he bends down to pick it up, giving him a perfect display of his arse, but Harry isn't successful in doing so, especially with his hand pressing down on his painful and straining bulge in his jeans, causing him to let out a low whine. And unfortunately, the room was so quiet everyone hears him. Great. All eyes are on him, even Louis is looking at him questioningly. 

"May I ask what the problem is, Mr Styles?" 

"Um.. I uh, have a stomach ache, sir." 

"Do you need to go to the clinic, Harry?" Harry couldn't help but breathe heavily at the way his name comes out of Louis' lips, he strokes his dick through his jeans gently to get some sort of ease, careful not to move his hand too much. Everyone's eyes are on him and he still has the nerve to touch himself even the slightest bit. 

"No, I-I'm good" he forces out. 

Louis nods and turns back around to continue his lecture, Harry bites his lips, fighting the urge to shove his hand into his boxers. He's already painfully hard and pulsing, sweat beginning to form on his forehead and he shoots his hand up, clearing his throat. 

"Yes, Mr Styles?" Louis asked.

"Uh..Uhm..may I use the restroom?" Harry stutters out. It only takes Louis to look Harry directly in the eye to make him weak in the knees. Harry imagines Louis on his knees sucking him hard with those intimidating blue eyes peeking up at him. In reality, Louis nods, dismissing him and Harry scrambles from his seat and rushes to the restroom to satisfy himself. Louis already knows what he's up to.

Harry double checks that the cubicles are all empty before slipping into a stall and locking the door. He unbuttons his jeans and slips his boxers to his ankles, hissing as his cold air hits his sensitive cock. He wraps one hand around himself and starts moving it up and down, stroking his dick slowly. His mind drifting to a familiar imagination of Louis on his knees and humming around Harry's dick with lips stretched around him and sucking him hard. He strokes himself faster when he's close, fingers squeezing at the tip just like how Louis' lips would if he were to suck him off. Harry comes almost immediately at the thought, too close to last even five minutes, shooting white all over his hand as he bites his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loudly. 

When Harry comes back, Louis is sitting at his desk, his eyes squinting slightly as he concentrates on the papers he was checking. "Harry, you- could you stay back for a bit? I have to talk to you about your test grade" As if on cue, the bell rang loudly and everyone stands up. "Don't forget to complete the assignment" Louis reminds before the group of students scrambled out of the lecture theatre for lunch break. 

Louis stands up and walks over to Harry, who's seated at his seat in the front acting as innocent as possible, like he was even concerned about his fucking grade. Louis wants to wreck him. 

"Mr Tomlinson, what about my grade?" Harry peeks up at Louis through his long eyelashes and Louis thinks of all the illegal things he would do to him. 

"You think I didn't notice?" He smirked instead and wants to slap himself and stop thinking about fucking his student but his thickening cock tells him otherwise. 

Harry blinks up at him in surprise, swallowing quickly, his gaze flicking away from Louis' face, "I don't know what you're talking about, sir." 

"Oh, you're going to know exactly what I'm talking about when I bend you over my desk and fuck the daylights out of you" 

Just by those words, Harry feels a sudden rush of blood going straight back to his already softened cock, now hardening again. His mind is racing, trying to catch up with whatever's going on. Louis' lips are all that he can focus on. 

Once Louis locks the door after checking twice that the hallways are clear, he turns around and grins mischievously at Harry who was seated frozen in his seat, his chest rising and falling as he pants heavily at the sight of his professor striding across the room to him with greedy eyes.

"Such a bad boy, staring at my arse all day, hm?" Louis growls into his ear, his teeth tugging gently on the skin as he pulls Harry up by his shirt. Harry gasps when he feels Louis' hand slip under his shirt to caress his stomach, his abs, his chest, thumbing at his nipples and trailing back down before finally popping open the button of his jeans and sliding his hand inside, gently rubbing Harry through his boxers. Harry thinks he might need a paper bag to calm down because Louis wraps his fingers around his warm cock through the thin material and it's like all his dreams are coming true. 

Everything is so quick and it's difficult for Harry to wrap his head around what's going on. He also wants Louis to wrap his lips around his other head. 

"Already so hard for me? What were you thinking while you were in the bathroom babe? Thinking of how I'm gonna suck you dry?" Harry bites back a moan because fuck, he did think of his lips stretched around his thick cock and licking up every drop of come Harry gives. 

"Please, sir" Harry moans out as Louis sucks on the skin underneath Harry's ear.

"Call me Louis, okay sweetheart?" he says in the sweetest voice ever, as if he isn't casually stroking Harry's cock. "Or daddy could also be acceptable." 

Harry nods and whimpers desperately. He brings his hand to the buttons of Louis' shirt and starts unbuttoning them, his fingers shaking.

"Tell me Harry, what were you thinking about when you came" Louis says seductively, moving his lips from Harry's ear to his jaw. And Harry almost came from his beautiful voice all raspy from being horny. 

"Was thinking about your- ah- lips around m-my cock, oh Lou- please" he moaned and he didn't care that he just gave his professor a nickname. 

Louis drops to his knees at that. Shit. Harry moans at the sight. Louis brings his hands to Harry's belt, unbuckling it and sliding his sinfully tight jeans down, boxers following after. "Oh," Harry gasps as the air hit his hard cock. Louis licks his lips before wrapping his hand around his cock and licks the tip, his gaze flickering up to watch Harry above him, to watch if he's pleasuring him in the right ways. Harry grows impatient so he brings his hand to the back of Louis' head, pushing him down, causing Louis to take in as much of Harry as he could. 

"Jesus, Louis." Harry breathes, his fingers tugging at Louis' hair, making Louis moan around his dick and Harry thinks his imaginations are not far from reality. Louis pulls back till his lips are just around Harry's tip, sucking hard and circling his tongue around him, dipping into the slit. Harry throws his head back, letting out a string of profanities, his hand pulling at Louis' hair. Louis doesn't mind one bit, he just sucks harder and smirks when Harry yells out his name, hoping to God no one hears him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lou- I- oh god nghh, fuck-" 

Louis pulls away for a moment to catch his breath, making Harry whine. "You alright?" Harry only nods, breathing too heavily to say anything. Louis smiles and leans in to lick the pre-come dripping from Harry's tip, his tongue caressing the flushed red skin and when he thinks Harry has caught his breath, he sucks Harry's dick hard, sliding his mouth up and down as Harry swore vividly. 

"Holy fuck, Lou! fuck... yes... unnngh... fuck... oh... oh... OH... God... fuck yeah... just like that... do that again..nghhh.."

Louis' tongue smoothes along the underside of Harry's shaft, his hands moving to cup Harry's arse. He deep throats Harry as much as possible until his nose touches Harry's stomach. Harry is panting hard and he looks down to see Louis looking up at him with his blue eyes and sweat sticking to his forehead and that makes him come hard, shooting into Louis' mouth as he struggles to swallow.

Louis pulls away with a pop once he had licked up every drop of come Harry offers, causing Harry to whimper and collapse into his seat, both their hair now a mess and Louis' lips swollen red. Still breathing heavily, Louis yanks down Harry's jeans and boxers that were pulled down to his knees and tosses them aside, doing the same to his own and pulling his wrinkled shirt over his head, tossing that into the pile. Harry's eyes widen at Louis' toned body, traveling up and down hungrily as his softening cock starts perking up again painfully for the third time. He doesn't know if he could come again that day, but he'd want Louis to bend him over the desk and fuck him. He isn't going to let the chance slip away.

"Come here," Louis walks over to the desk, "arse out." 

And just by that dominance Harry felt his dick twitch again.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be limping, babe." 

Harry is only capable of nodding, his limbs trembling as he turned around, supporting his body weight by putting his hands on the desk. His head is still spinning from his second orgasm of the day.

Louis is again on his knees. He spreads Harry's cheeks and blows on his hole. "I don't have any-" Harry didn't have time to say anything else because Louis began licking Harry's hole, dipping his tongue in and out. 

"Louis," Harry cried out. Louis increases the pace and adds a finger, curling it in, stretching him out.

"Just- just fuck me, please," Harry begs. Louis gives a few kitten licks and brings his mouth away from Harry's slightly loosened hole, not even bothering to finger him. 

He stands up and smirks, "How bad do you want me?" 

"I just Lou, Pl-" Harry stutters, knuckles turning white from how hard he's gripping the edge of the desk. 

"Beg for it" Louis says, pumping his own cock slowly. 

He cannot be serious. Harry moaned instead, "please daddy." 

Fuck. Okay. "Please what harry?" 

"God dammit fuck me," Harry wanted to tear his hair out.

"If you say so," Louis thrusts his dick inside his hole with one swift movement, making Harry scream out in pleasure. He stops for a second letting Harry adjust. But instead, "just please, move."

"Whatever you want, baby." Louis groans, rutting his hips and bending over Harry to kiss the skin below his ear. Harry moans loudly and Louis adds a hint more power, snapping his hips back and forth, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping echoes through the lecture theatre and Louis breathes out over his ear with hot and heavy breaths. His hips fuck into Harry with an easy, languid grace, fast and strong and confident. Harry's brow furrows as a high sound escapes his lips, and Louis breathes out into the nape of his neck before pressing a kiss there.

"Uh, uh, uh, yeah, fuck me..harder Lou" Harry moans, his knees quivering and his elbows hurts from holding himself up on the desk but it's worth it with Louis fucking him like a professional porn star instead of a mere literature professor.

Deciding to be a fucking tease, Louis slows his hips, dragging his cock from Harry's arse slowly. He draws out further; fucking Harry in slow, even strokes that make Harry's chest flutter between heavy breaths and gasps and Harry also wants to kill him for teasing because he's so, so desperate. Harry whimpers when Louis stops suddenly, leaving the tip of his cock in Harry's hole, small beads of pre-come dripping from it.

Louis turns Harry's head and kisses his swollen lips softly, his tongue invading his mouth as he licks his way through and pulls back, thrusting his cock back in Harry's hole roughly and making Harry gasp out in surprise, 

"Fuck, Jesus Christ Louis"

Louis only picks up his pace, hips slapping against Harry's ass and the sound of his balls slapping his skin makes Harry's tortured cock harden painfully. He digs his fingers into Harry's waist, definitely going to leave a bruise there. Louis' hot breath fans over Harry's ear making him shiver.

Harry whines a high pitch sound with each hard thrust, Louis' cock buried deep inside him and probing at his prostate. He reaches behind him to grip Louis' wrist, mouth forming an O shape when he feels himself getting close. This makes Louis rock his hips faster, determined to let Harry come first before he does, so he uses the free hand that isn't gripped by Harry to reach forward and tug at Harry's swollen cock, making the younger boy groan loudly. Louis hopes no one walks by or they'll definitely know something is going on.

He feels like an animal, plunging into Harry harder and deeper with every thrust. He loves the way the sounds Harry makes, punched out of him every time Louis rubbed against him just right.

"Come on, come for me babe." With those words, Harry is trembling and he lets out an especially loud moan and he is coming into Louis' hand, weak and only a few drops leaking, his arms and knees shaking.

Louis continues to pound into him, hand still stroking Harry until he comes down from his high and then Louis spills hotly into Harry as well. Dick buried deep inside Harry's hole and body hunched over his.  
Once he was almost sure there was nothing left to release, he pulls his cock out slowly from Harry. His muscles are shaking, already sore, and he had never felt so tired or exhausted in his entire life.

Harry seems to be in a similar state, if not worse, his legs jelly and his arms limp as he collapse to the ground, wincing when his bum touched the cold wooden floor. Louis drops beside him in an instant, pulling Harry into his arms and kisses his sweaty forehead and whispering, "you're so good for me, so beautiful like that."

Harry just shuts his eyes, too exhausted to say anything, so he just lets Louis pepper kisses all over his face and it's soothing, it makes his heart flutter. 

Louis then moved his lips to Harry's, kissing him slow, with soft lips and a gentle tongue. Harry opens up for him easily, but he seems distracted. He really wants to be with Louis, he really does, but he knows he can't and that breaks his heart.

Louis seems to notice his discomfort and kisses him harder, murmuring, "Don't worry, we'll work this out."

And Harry lets himself believe him. Even if he can never fuck other guys anymore he has Louis and he doesn't mind one bit, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with Aleena, also the first smut I ever posted. Hope you like it 
> 
> Title from "Gold", Neon Hitch


End file.
